Avatar: The Man of Metal
by OhioGuy
Summary: In this sequel to Avatar: The Last Kryptonian which was written by MegaBob452, The First year of Superman is Shown. As he faces new enemies and meets new allies, he will discover something more than what he could possibly dream of. But what does Azula, Aang, Ozai and Zod have to do with it. Find out now!
1. Chapter 1

SUPERMAN AND ALL RELATED CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY DC COMICS. AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER IS OWNED BY VIACOM.

This Fan-fiction is a sequel to Avatar: The Last Kryptonian which was written by MegaBob452.

_Water, Earth, Fire, and Air; Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony._

_Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked._

_Only the Avatar can master all four elements and defeat them. But, when the world needed him most…he vanished._

_100 years of war passed, and all hope of defeating the Fire Nation was lost when they eradicated the Air Nomads. Everyone believed the Avatar was dead._

_Then one day, two young siblings named Sokka and Katara discovered a boy and his bison in a glacier. This boy was named Aang, and he was the Avatar._

_Journeying across the world, The Avatar and his friends made many enemies and allies._

_As their journey grew more dangerous, their Group of friends did._

_First there was Toph, the young and fierce Earthbender._

_Then there was Zuko, Firebending enemy turned ally._

_But their greatest ally was a young otherworldly boy named Kal El. _

_The world knows him as Superman._

Book 1: Phantoms

Chapter 1: Destinies

Superman flew only inches away from the water, his speed creating small waves as he flew. It has been two months since the end of the War, The Avatars' victory over the Fire Nation, and Kal Els' debut as Superman to the world. The sixteen year old was smiling as he remembered the incredible journey that had brought him to his destiny. As he daydreamed, he noticed that he was late for Tophs' Birthday Party; He knew his girlfriend would hate it if he didn't bring a gift. Flying into the nearest mine, he searched for a ruby and some gold. After attaining the items, He used his super-strength to carve the ruby into a small orb. Kal then used his firevision to melt the gold into a mold he had created from a pile of dirt and earth. Just as the mold took shape, he used his breath to cool the molten gold. When it was cool enough, he grabbed the circular golden ring. He then took out a copper penny and shaped it into a shoulder and bezel for the newly made ring. He placed the ruby into the bezel, and welded them together with a focused ray of fire.

Kal El looked at the ring. He was proud at his creation, it was a ring fit for a goddess. It was ring that was fit for his goddess, Toph.

He then blurred away to Gaoling.

_He's Late_, Toph Beifong thought to herself.

Despite dating the fastest man alive, she must admit that he had bad timing. Still she couldn't let his tardiness ruin her big day, all her friends were there to celebrate the day of her birth. She opened the door to the Beifongs' courtyard. The sound of her friends singing made her smile.

"I want thank you all for coming, it's been a while since we've seen each other." Toph addressed the guests.

The party started with the serving of a cake, baked by the finest chef in Gaoling. Toph blew out the candles. Soon the gift giving commenced, and Aang and Katara were the first to give their gift.

"Aang and I remembered how much you wanted this from Ba Sing Se…So we went to the shop and got you this." Katara said.

She handed her friend a Green Crystal from the Catacombs of Old Ba Sing Se. Toph grew worried as she felt the crystal.

"It's not kryptonite, is it?" She asked.

"We checked this time." Aang reassured her.

Toph thanked them for the gift, just as Sokka and Yue stepped forward to give her their gift. Sokka gave her a box with holes in it, inside was a polar bear dog puppy. The pup licked Tophs' face as she held it.

"We found the little guy in the North Pole during our visit to my father. His mother was killed by an avalanche, so we figured that maybe you can take care of him." Yue told the Earthbender.

"What's his name?" She asked the Water Tribe Princess.

They told her that she should name the pup. Toph thought long and hard about the perfect name, and then her mind came across kryptonite. She found it strange to even think of the one thing that could hurt her boyfriend. She knew it would irritate Clark to name the pup after something that harms him.

She smiled and told her friends "His name will be Krypto."

They instantly stared at her as though she were crazy. But the silence ended when Zuko gave his gift to Toph. She felt a small piece of paper.

"What is this?" She asks the Fire Lord.

Zuko replied in his usual nonchalant manner "It's a coupon from the Jasmine Dragon, Free Tea with no expiration date."

Toph gave him a look of disappointment. "You shouldn't have."

Then they heard a sonic boom and saw a red-blue blur descend from the sky and land in the topiary. Emerging from the bushes was Clark dressed in Earth Kingdom clothes. His hair was neatly combed and he had big blocky classes on. He made his way towards the party, pardoning past each guest as he moved. Then when nearing Jet, he tripped and dropped a small box. Jet fell as well, with a small bat shaped boomerang falling from his pocket. He picked it up before anyone noticed it.

"Jet, I'm so sorry for that…Do you know where Toph is?" Clark asks.

"I'm right here, Metalman." Toph said to her boyfriend.

"I'm so sorry for being late; there was a volcano in the Fire Nation, An earthquake in Yu Dao, and I had to find a gift for you." Clark said as he retrieved the box containing the ring.

Clark gave the box to Toph, which she promptly tore open. She felt a round structure with a ruby on top, and then Clark took the ring and placed it on her middle finger. Toph smiled and hugged him, before they shared a kiss. Everyone awed at this sight, Except for Ty Lee who scowled and looked away.

Then Krypto crawled over to Clark's side and peed on his boot, causing the Kryptonian to grab the pup and hold him.

"Why is there a Polar Bear dog here and did it just urinate on my foot?" He asked everyone.

"Yes, He did use your leg like a tree. Also he's our new pet…His name is Krypto, by the way." Toph told him.

"And what did you mean by "Our" pet?" Clark asked with such disdain.

"Well, since he's from the North Pole and you have a fortress up there as well, I was thinking maybe you could keep him there? Ya' know, so he could feel more at home?" Toph asked with a smile.

Clark looked at his girlfriends face and then he looked at the puppy, which was excitingly wagging its' small tail. It then licked the Kryptonians' face as a sign of affection. Then with a smile stretching across his face, Clark gave Toph his answer.

"Fine, he can stay with me. But you and everyone else have to look after him while I do my superman thing."

Toph then kissed him on the cheek, and then she asked everyone to come and look at the ring. Appearing from the group to talk to Kal was Sokka. He patted the man of metals' left shoulder. He then looked at the pup and came up with a joke.

"Clark, what do you get when a polar bear dog is adopted by Superman?"

Clark sighed with dread "What do you call it, Sokka?"

"KRYPTO THE SUPER BEAR DOG!" Sokka said as he started laughing.

"Yet I wonder how he's the smartest of the team?" Clark whispered to himself.

_Meanwhile at the Eastern Air Temple_

Guru Pathik was meditating in the central chamber. Lately, he has been receiving visions of the future. A future that may come to pass, should the Avatar or Superman fail. Now, he could see the images in his head.

_THE WORLD WILL BURN. _He see's the image of all four nations burning.

_THE GREAT CITIES WILL FALL. _A flash of images showed Omashu, Ba Sing Se, and The Fire Nation Capital in ruins.

_A NEW WORLD WILL RISE. _He then see's the surviving people of all four nations standing in the ruins of the Earth Kings' Palace with several flying people watching over them as if they were slaves.

_THE AVATAR AND HIS ALLIES WILL FALL_. He watches as the corpses of the Avatar and his friends fall. They lay motionless and broken on the steps of the palace.

_EVEN THE TRAVELER WILL FALL._ Pathik is shocked to find Superman trying to make a stand. Then Ozai snuck behind him and stabbed him in the back with a glowing green, the man of metal then slumps and falls lifeless to the ground.

_HIS REIGN WILL BEGIN._ Then he sees a man on top of the palace, he wore dark black clothing that was tattered and dirty; upon his chest was a stylized silver Z. He looked upon his new subjects and with a loud and thunderous voice he roared.

"**KNEEL BEFORE ZOD!**"

Pathik opened his eyes as the last vision ended. He has possibly seen the end of the world; if the Avatar and Superman fall, all would be lost. But, they will have help.

Rising from the floor, the old and wise guru made his way to his bed room. The walls were cracked from the passage of time, the sheets and pillow were neatly folded, but what really caught his eye was a light shining through the floor. He bent over and removed a brick from the floor. He reached inside the hole and brought up a Golden Helmet. The helmet had no features except for an arch on the top and two triangular slits to see through. It was, miraculously, in perfect condition.

Pathik raised the Helmet to his face and spoke to it.

"It's been a while, Nabu. The last time I put the helmet on; I couldn't take it off until Avatar Roku intervened, I now call upon your help to aid the Avatar and Superman in their coming battles." The guru said.

The Helmet glowed even more intensely as the spirit of order spoke into Pathiks' mind.

"**GURU PATHIK, YOU REALISE THAT ALTHOUGH YOUR MIND MAY BE STRONG... YOUR BODY WOULD NOT BE ABLE TO WITHSTAND THE HELMETS' POWER AS YOU DID BEFORE." **

"I know and I will find you a proper successor. But please, once you find a host, do not hold them as a captive. I will even become one with the helmet to save their soul." The guru pleaded.

"**THE BARGAIN IS ACCEPTED AND ONCE A HOST IS FOUND, YOU MUST EMBRACE YOUR FATE AND JOIN YOUR PREDECESSORS IN THE SPIRIT WORLD.**" Nabu said.

The Guru nodded and placed the helmet within a knapsack and began his journey to find the Avatar. Hopefully, it will not be too late to stop Zod.

Azula sat within the kryptonite laden cage. She has been defeated by her Cousin, Her Brother has taken what should be her throne, and now with all the power she has gained, she can't even escape from her prison. She closed her eyes and began to sob, and then the door opened.

"What do you want?" Azula coldly asked her mother.

"I just want to see you; I also brought some food and new clothes." Ursa said to her confused daughter.

Azula simply shrugged her off and looked away. Ursa then took a seat next to the cage.

"Azula, I know you may think I never loved you…but the truth was I did. I still love you; your father was the one who made you what you are. I should have told you about Roku, Sozin, and my paternal grandfather. I hid the truth from you and your brother to protect you, and kept it from Kal because he needed to discover his heritage on his own. I know there is good in you; I know you can still decide your own destiny. I just want to ask, what destiny will you choose?" The former fire lady said.

Azula hesitated to look back, but her mothers' words were true. It was what she always wanted to hear, and she has finally realized that maybe it wasn't her destiny to Kals'or her brothers'. Maybe she was meant for something more.

She then turned and faced her mother. They locked eyes before Azula said.

"What do I do first?"

Ursa unlocked the cell door and helped her daughter out. It has never felt so good to see the walls of Ba Sing Se. Ursa then hugged her daughter before handing her new clothes.

They were similar in design to Kals superman suit, except the trousers were replaced by a skirt and knee high pants. The cape was smaller in design to his, allowing easier maneuverability. Her boots were more feminine in design. The crest of el was more streamlined and it was made from lead. Azula suddenly got the idea and smiled. She would finally have redemption. She let down her hair and threw her fire nation crown aside. She ran back inside to try on the new outfit.

When she emerged, she looked like a different person. She didn't look like a princess; she looked like a female version of superman.

"How Do I look?" Azula proudly asks.

"You look astonishing; now let's start training, Azula." Ursa told her daughter.

"When in uniform I need another name, how about Power Girl?" Azula suggested.

"It's okay, but what about "Supergirl" instead?" Ursa asked her.

Azula thought about the name. It was appropriate as she was becoming a partner of Kal.

"Now, Let start; Lesson one will be to work on your anger control problems." Ursa said.

"I DO NOT HAVE ANGER ISSUES!" Azula yelled. She then grasped her mouth and told her mother that she was sorry.

"This is gonna take a lot of practice, will it." Azula asked her mother.

"Yep." She replied.

To be continued…

_**Please Review and leave some tips on how to improve the story. Constructive criticism usually helps people. Just don't go overboard with the comments.**_


	2. The Lost

SUPERMAN AND ALL RELATED CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY DC COMICS. AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER IS OWNED BY VIACOM.

This Fan-fiction is a sequel to Avatar: The Last Kryptonian which was written by MegaBob452.

Book 1: Phantoms

Chapter 2: The Lost

_Somewhere outside the western Air Temple;_

Azula focused on the targets laid out for her. Her mother was instructing her on how to control her Firevision as to decrease damage. She gave a sly nod to her mother, and with that gesture, her mother then let go of a rope. Causing the first target to come into view as it dropped from the ceiling. The former princess focused on the painted target and tightened her eyes.

She fired a blast of flames from her eyes and missed the target. The blast collided with a ruined air nomad statue, causing an explosion.

Azula screamed with rage at her failure.

"Why do I keep missing the target?" She yelled to the sky.

Ursa ran from her position to comfort her daughter, who grew more agitated with each training session. It has been a week since her mother released her from that dreadful cell, but Azula was starting to think she was better off locked in cage.

"This is a waste of my time!" She complained.

Ursa looked her daughter in the eyes and tried to reassure her.

"Azula, I know that it's hard. But this kind of training takes time and you've only been at for a week. I can assure you that once you're done; your brother and Cousin will accept you."

Azula sneered and yelled at her mother **"YEAH RIGHT! THE MIGHTY KAL EL IS GONNA ACCEPT ME, A DEPOSED PRINCESS ONLY HALF AS STRONG AS HE IS, INTO HIS LITTLE PATHETIC GROUP OF FRIENDS!**"

Ursa noticed her daughter's hand starting to create a fire. She also noticed that wind was starting to blow in their direction. Azulas' eyes began to glow an ember orange as her rage increased with each word.

"**EVER SINCE I WAS A CHILD, HE WAS THE ONE WHO RECEIVED FATHERS' ATTENTION! HE RECEIVED IROHS' LOVE! HE EVEN RECEIVED YOURS! HE AND ZUKO TREATED EACH OTHER AS EQUALS, WHILE I WAS LEFT ALONE TO CRY ABOUT MY LIFE! I HAD FRIENDS TOO! BUT ONE LEFT BECAUSE SHE LOVED ZUKO MORE THAN SHE FEARED ME AND THE OTHER LEFT BECAUSE OF HER STUPID SCHOOLGIRL CRUSH ON THAT FREAK KAL EL! THANKS TO HIM AND THE AVATAR, I'M A FREAK LIKE HIM NOW! I WAS BETTER OFF LOCKED IN THAT CAGE! SO DO ME ONE FAVOR, MOTHER? STAY AWAY FROM ME, BECAUSE I'M LEAVING AND NEVER COMING BACK!"**

She released her right hand and caused a flow of air to strike a pillar, while her left hand released a flame of fire upon the mountain. She then rose towards the air and flew away as fast as she could.

Ursa stood alone in the temple, she watched as he her daughter flew away from her sight.

When her image was gone at last, the former fire lady began to cry. The pain of guilt was for her, but the tears were for her daughter.

Avatar Aang, Sokka, Katara, and Toph were traveling to the Fortress of Solitude. They were coming to see Clark and his progress with decoding a Kryptonian Artifact found outside the walls of Ba Sing Se. Since they didn't have a boat, they had Appa to ride instead.

"I wonder why Clark wanted us at the fortress, he said he found something important…something that he said and I quote "Beyond weird" because that sort of stuff is normal for us." Sokka said.

Katara then defended Clarks' claim. "If he said it was important, than he knows it requires our attention."

As they talked about their friends' recent message, Aang began to notice something strange in the ocean. A powerful whirlpool began to form. Just as Appa flew over the whirlpool, a bright flash of light appeared to blind the flying bison. As Appa fell into the whirlpool, the current caught team avatar and dragged them beneath the waves. They all soon passed out.

Aang opened his eyes, he found himself in a strange room. The walls were lined with gold and aqua blue stone. He rose from a bed, and found a mirror in the room. He was surprised to see that his clothes have been replaced, instead of his standard orange and yellow, he was wearing robes of pure white silk. Then he heard a knock on the door. The door was colossal and adorned with the images of two golden Seahorse-lions. The doors opened to reveal a Man dressed in Purple armor with a black cape, his helmet was in his right arm, and it appeared to be modeled after a Tigersquid. The Mans' face had a look of suspicion.

"I am Prince Orm, I command his Royal Majesties Armies. Please state your reasons for entering our territory!" The man demanded from the Avatar.

"This is your Territory? I didn't know there was an island here?" Aang innocently replied.

Orm laughed at the boys' response and retorted "You think this is an Island? Boy, do you know how you got here?"

Aang paused for a moment and thought for a minute. He then remembered the whirlpool.

"Where am I?" Aang asked Orm.

The Prince told him to follow him outside. Aang obeyed and followed Orm. As they exit the room, Aang is shocked to see his Friends waiting for him outside. They rush to his side and tell him about their experiences since arriving at their mysterious hosts' home.

Aang asked where Appa was, and Prince Orm informed him that the flying bison was in the stables.

"Now that were all acquainted, can you tell us where we are?" Katara asked the Prince.

"We're underwater." Toph said.

The group stares at her and she tells them she felt the vibrations of the whole city. She then pointed up and her friends stare up and become awestruck by the sight. The city they were in was protected by a massive ice dome. They watched as several sea animals swam around the dome, with people following them. People!

"What is this place?" Aang asked.

"This is the City of Atlantis, Which my family has ruled for centuries." Orm revealed to the group.

"But you're not in charge; you said you commanded the armies. Who is really in Charge?" Sokka demanded the Prince to tell them.

"I am." A voice said behind them.

Team Avatar turned around to face a tall man in Light Green and Blue robes, He wore a golden crown upon his head.

"I am Niro, King of Atlantis and the seas of this world. I see you have met my oldest son, Prince Orm." King Niro said as Orm bowed in respect to his father.

"I also want you to meet my younger son, Orin." The king said as he summoned a teenager to come forward.

The boy had rare blonde hair; his robes were orange and dark green, which was held together by a golden belt. On it was a belt buckle shaped like a stylized arch. He bowed to the Avatar and his friends.

"I am Humbled to meet you." Orin said.

Azula continued her flight around the world, she then noticed it was getting late and decided to find somewhere to rest. Landing in a forest behind the nearest town, she sneaked into the yard of a house and stole several clothes from the clothesline. She hid her Supergirl suit under the clothes she now wore and tied her hair in a loose ponytail. Sneaking into a market, she snatched a pair of clunky old glasses and put them on.

She walked onto the city streets and walked past several people to find an inn. She then found the perfect place to rent a room.

She found the innkeepers' desk and asked for a room.

"May I have your name, Madame?" the old woman asked.

Azula thought for a few second until finding the right name.

"Kara." She said.

The innkeeper asked for her signature on a piece of paper, she received two gold coins from Azula who left for her room.

Niro sat in his throne room; He was in a meeting with his advisors and Orm. The topic was what that to do with the new arrivals. Orm suggests that they interrogate them, see if they are the vanguard for an invasion. Niro considered this, but remembered Orin was showing them the city, so he can observe their behavior and intent.

Outside the Palace, Orin showed everyone around the city. They were amazed at how an entire civilization could survive underwater for thousandths of years. They asked Orin how his people came to live like this. Orin tells his new friends the story.

_Thousandths of years ago, there was one Water Tribe. They lived on a large landmass called the Great Water Empire. The empire had two colonies in the North and South Poles, which explains why there are two water tribes now._

_The people of the empire were a peaceful people, seeking knowledge through the use of their waterbending; they developed airships, steam driven enterprises, and built great cities. Then over time, they grew gluttonous and greedy. Their King was corrupted as well, and raised an army with the intention of conquering the world. The Avatar brought an end to that, and in a night called the day of the killing wave, the Avatar created a tidal wave, the largest in history, and flooded the continent. The survivors used their waterbending to create domes of Ice to protect their cities. _

_Their Civilization ruined because of their greed, the surviving benders restarted their society. In time they adapted to the Extreme pressure of the ocean floor, while the royal family found spiritual enlightenment. The Royals newfound respect for the spirit world allowed the spirits to grant them a gift, the ability to summon and control all sea life._

_But the king was the only one to have this power, and can only pass it on to his chosen heir. Which right now is either Orm or Orin, and who ever is chosen will gain the gift._

Orin finished his tale as he continued the tour.

"Wait, if you're here because your ancestor tried to take over the world, then why is there still an army?" Sokka asked the teenaged prince.

"My Brother worries for our People, and he created a volunteer defense force so that Atlantis and all of our cities could have protection from any threat." Orin replied.

"Is he next in line for the throne?" Toph asked.

"No and neither am I, But my Father has recently grown sick and soon he must pick an heir." Orin told them.

Orm helped his father to his living quarters. He had started to cough during the meeting and needed to be escorted to his bed. When they entered the room, Orm helped his father to his bed.

"My son, fetch my medicine, please?" Niro pleaded with his son.

Orm obliged and found the medicine on the table. He picked up a chalice, poured the medicine into it, and took a small vial from his pocket… some poison that would be mixed into the concoction. Orm smiled evilly to himself as he finished mixing the medicine and poison. His grin disappeared so that he could put on the facade of a worried son.

He gave the glass to his father and conversed with him.

"Father, your condition is worsening. I think now is the proper time to pick an heir." Orm suggested.

His father spoke after finishing the medicine "Orm, Ever since your mother died, I promised myself that I would honor her memory by picking the right person as our heir. I need someone who is selfless, treats others as equals, and always sacrifices his own safety to protect others… someone like…"

His father began to make coughing sounds as his throat constricted. He looked at Orm, who was smiling at the sight.

"My son, help me…" Niro asked his son.

Orm simply stood idle as his father collapsed to the floor. He convulsed and started to choke. With his last few second of life, Niro watched as Orm knelt beside him and whispered in his ear.

"Long live the King."

Niro then took his final breath and died.

Orin was sitting in a restaurant with the Gaang; they were deciding their dining options when their waitress appeared.

"Hello Orin, it's so good to see you. Who are your friends?" She asked.

Orin pointed to each teen as he made an introduction. "This is Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph. They're from the surface world and are our guests."

They smiled and waved at the teenaged server.

"Guys, this is my best friend, Mera. Don't let her looks fool you, but she is probably the toughest girl you'll ever meet." He said with a smile.

Mera blushed at the comment and asked what they would like to eat.

Before they could answer her, three palace guards appeared. They bowed before Orin before telling him some disturbing news.

Azula awakened on the bed, she got dressed and snuck out of the inn. She bought a few supplies at the market and left the town. She had decided to travel by road to conserve energy. She was nearing a sign that showed directions to the next town, when a young girl appeared. She tripped and bumped into the former princess.

"Watch it, Peasant!" Azula yelled at her.

The girl raised her arms to protect herself, and then Azula saw bite marks on them. She then noticed the girl was blind, as her eyes were covered by gauze. Azula decided that maybe she will take pity on the girl and help her.

"What happened to your arms?" She asked the girl.

"Wolves, ma'am! My mommy was taking me to see my grandma, when wolves ambushed us." The girl replied as she cried.

"Where is your mommy?" Azula asked.

"She's Dead." The girl said.

She had heard the wolves eat her mother alive and now she has no one to protect her.

"Do you have a father?" Azula asked the weeping girl as she comforted her.

"My father is the reason we were leaving, he wanted to hurt me and mommy." The girl asked.

Azula was shocked by the response, this girls' life was practically a mirrored version of her life. She told the child she will take her to her grandmothers. She lifted her up and started to walk to the village the girl said her grandmother was located.

"What's your name?" Azula asked the frightened girl.

"Jin Jei" The girl replied.

Prince Orin walked with Team Avatar as the procession passed through the streets. King Niro was dead, and since he did not name a successor, Atlantean law states that the duties and responsibilities fall upon the next of kin.

Orms' coronation would follow the burial. The Prince led the funeral procession as it is traditional for the next king to do so. On the exterior, he appeared somber and mournful for his father. But on the inside, He felt pride at finally ascending to the throne after killing his own father.

The burial was quick and dignified. The coronation that would follow would be an extremely well organized ceremony. Despite all the mourning, Orin was the most despondent of all. He thought his father would live forever, but that was only a childhood dream, this was very cruel reality.

He told the Gaang that he needed some time to himself. As soon as all the mourners and officials left, He knelt before his fathers' grave. His anguished cries echoed across the royal graveyard.

"I miss you, Dad. I should've seen the signs you were getting sick, I would've been more responsible and I could've been more…" His despair soon took hold of him as let all of his emotions out.

"I'm worried about Orin; I just can't imagine losing both parents in such a short time." Toph said to her friends as they walked to Orms' room to see if Appa was healed enough to leave.

"I think we should ask his brother if he can come with us." Katara suggested.

"Yeah now we have "Fish Boy" with us." Sokka jokingly said.

"Sokka, must you give everyone you meet a nickname?" Aang asked him.

"Yes." Sokka merely replied.

As they came inches within Orms' room, they heard sinister laughter coming from said room. They all peeked through the door way to see Orm and two Generals in a meeting.

"With My Fathers' death, I can now ascend to the throne and our plans can move forward." Orm said.

"All preparations are being made, King Orm. The Fleets have been constructed and all personnel are in their positions. Soon we will take back the surface and rebuild our empire." The first general said.

The second general was about to speak when he heard a sneeze. He turned to the door and saw Aang rubbing his nose.

"Uh, I take it we're not leaving now, are we?" Aang asked with concern.

Orin cried without any control. He then felt a small breeze and opened his eyes. Instead of the graveyard, he was in a strange ethereal forest. He somehow knew this was the spirit world. He saw a figure rise from the mist, and who it was shocked him.

It was his father.

"Father, Where am I?" was all the prince could mutter.

"The Spirit World, I brought you here." His fathers' spirit said.

"Why?" Orin asked his father.

"Let me show you why." Niro said as his eyes began to glow.

In the real world, Orins' eyes glowed. He was noticed by Mera, who had come to check him. When she saw him, she rushed to his side and he soon awoke from his trance.

Orin narrowed his eyes with rage and asked Mera.

"WHERE'S ORM!"

The Gaang were lined up against the dome. Orm intends to send them outside and become a snack for the starving catsharks.

"You won't get away this, Orm!" Katara snapped at the evil Atlantean.

Orm motioned to two waterbenders to prepare to open the dome and release the prisoners into the cold sea.

The teens closed their eyes in anticipation of their fate. Then they heard a rumble from outside the door. Suddenly, a giant Seahorse lion crashed through the dome. The waterbenders repaired the hole.

The mammal snarled and roared at Orm, who ordered it to stand back.

"He won't obey, Brother. Because I called him here!" Orin said as he punched Orm in the face.

"How could you call it, that would mean…Oh no." Orm said before the realization dawned on him.

"Yep, now let them go." Orin ordered his brother.

Instead Orm raised his sword and tried to strike his brother. Orin bended the water around and whipped it at his brother and then froze him. Orm broke free from the Ice and slashed at his brother, when Aang intervened by using his airbending to knock the traitor to his feet. With this diversion, Katara and Orin then combine their waterbending abilities and encase Orms hands and feet in solid ice.

Meanwhile, Toph and Sokka took on the waterbenders loyal to Orm. The First one created a hammer of ice and engaged Sokka in melee combat. Toph pounded the sea floor with her feet, creating two pillars. She launched the first one at the second bender, who narrowly dodges it. Toph and Sokka decided to switch opponents; Sokka hurled his new boomerang at his new opponent, causing the bender to become distracted as Sokka knocks him out with a punch. The boy then yelped in pain as he grabbed his fist.

Toph and The last bender battled using their respective elements. Toph bended the nearest statue and crushed into a ball, kicking it in the direction of her opponent. The waterbender dodges the projectile and ridicules Toph.

"You missed me, you blind Fool." The bender said as she laughed.

"I wasn't aiming at you." Toph told her.

Confused by this statement, the bender turned around to see the royal stables crushed by the ball. Then a Flying Bison roared and flew into the air. When Appa saw Toph in danger, he flew over the bender and landed on her.

Trying to squirm her way out of the hole, the bender said to Toph "No Fair."

Toph shrugged her off and with Sokka rushed to Aang and Kataras' side. They watched with glee as Orin approached his brother. The New King noticed that a considerable group of people had heard the fight and come to see the source of the commotion.

"You're gonna pay for your crimes; as my first decree and to avenge my father; I Orin, Son of Niro, take away your Title, Inheritance, and Position on the Council. You are no longer Prince Orm of Atlantis; you are now an exiled traitor." Orin Declared.

Orm gazed upon his brother, his eyes filled with an almost venomous hate.

"I am no traitor! I am the rightful ruler of this kingdom! I swear, Brother, I will return and I will not forget your role in this, Avatar! I will plot, conspire, and I will end you. I am the master of this ocean. Since you have taken everything I had, I surrender my name as well and shall adopt a new one! From this day forward I shall be known as **OCEAN MASTER**!" Ocean master declared.

Katara then placed him in an orb of Ice. Orin used his waterbending to send his brother to the surface. The threat was all over.

Aang, Sokka, Toph, and Katara laid their new supplies onto Appas' saddle. King Orin was present to see his new friends off. As they finished Packing, they noticed him standing and they walk over to say goodbye.

"Thank you all for saving my Kingdom, I owe you a debt of gratitude." The new king said.

"Well, you can have Atlantis rejoin the surface world. You've been cut off for too long, and I think it can help your people to reconnect with the rest of the world." Aang told Orin.

"Yep, now let's get going because I don't want to stick around to become some fishes' dinner. So, see you around, Fish Boy?" Sokka casually said as he climbed into the saddle.

"Don't call me Fish boy!" Orin screamed.

"Can I call you…Aquaman?" Sokka asked.

Orin thought for a minute and smiled

"Actually, I like that one." He replies.

As the team settled into the saddle, Orin and several waterbenders create a tunnel to the surface. Appa then flies through the tunnel and into the air.

Azula has finally reached the grandmothers house, she told Jin Jei they have arrived and she led her to the door. Jin Jei then tugged at the princesses' leg to tell her something.

"Thank you for saving me." The little girl told her savior.

"You're welcome, young one." Azula said as she readied her hand to knock on the door. Then she stopped before her hand made contact with the door. She looked at Jin Jei and had to ask her a question.

"Jin, how did you lose your sight?" Azula asked.

Jin looked away for a few seconds before telling her answer.

"Five months ago, The Avatar came to my town. He and his Friends were being chased by this mean lady named Azula. To find him, she picked a house to burn down to draw him out. The house was mine and I was inside at the time, a beam collapsed and the flames got to my eyes. The fire was the last thing I ever saw." She said.

Azula was shocked; she had ruined this young girl's life without realizing it. Azula told her to never give up on life and knocked on the door. She then blurred away before the grandmother saw her.

As she ran, she thought about every life she destroyed for her selfish ambitions. Her tears grew worse with each thought. She kept running until she found herself in a strange place. She was standing in the remains of Wulong forest.

As looked at the landscape, a voice ringed in her head.

"Do not Fear, my Child."

Azula gasped as she recognized the voice.

"Father?" She uttered.

**Please comment and review. Reviews improve a writer's skill. Hope you all liked how I introduced Atlantis as a lost tribe of waterbenders living underwater in a dome made of solid ice. I also hope you enjoyed Aquamans' introduction. I just have to figure out ho make a dividing line between scenes.**


End file.
